Anticipation
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: Eric loved to watch his wife as she slept. Fluffiness of fluff born out of pure fluff.


Title: Anticipation

Summary: Eric loved to watch his wife as she slept. Fluffiness of fluff born out of pure fluff.

Rated: T for mention of sexy times? Yeah.

A/C: So I've wafted to another fandom -which I'm hopelessly obsessed with- but a lot of people got them angst feels activated by the last update of "The Story of Us" and I felt so bad that I thought "Well I'm a horrible person and horrible at updating, maybe I should write some fluff!" and so I read and re-read all of my fanfics and on the third slice of pizza and second glass of Coke, this baby was born. It's basically set after "Joyous Celebration" but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Also, Lord Jesus Christ I'm horrible when it comes to the title so sorry for the awful title! Anyways, enjoy and if you have ANY ideas or prompts or whatever, I'm definitely in the mood for writing some more but my imagination and muse suck big time! As always, let me know what you think aka. reviews and PMs are adorable. Also, unbeta'd so all horrible mistakes are mine and only mine.

* * *

><p>Eric loved to watch his wife as she slept.<p>

The peaceful look on her face managing to make him fall in love with her over and over again. He loved to watch her cute little nose scrunch up at the feel of a lock of platinum hair on it before she'd mumble something, reach sleepily towards her face and push the golden lock back settling once again on a comfortable sleep. He loved to watch the way her lips curled upwards, letting him know that she was truly utterly happy with lying on their bed and sleeping the day away. On several occasions he'd leaned down, whispered I love you and stood up to prepare breakfast for their family, not before checking on their kid's bedroom to see if they were sleeping, only to be welcomed by two hungry children.

But not today.

Today Eric was not focused on her face nor on breakfast. No, today Eric was entirely focused on another part of her body.

Never once in a thousand years did he thought they'd have this, sure they have talked about it both according that they were happy the way the were, but that didn't stopped the happy tears from forming when not only 6 months ago they'd found out that their -sometimes- quiet house will be blessed with the sounds of a babies' wail. Well, two babies if you want to get technical.

So today Eric stared in awe at the way her belly curved outwards instead of inwards, at the way her body had acquired some soft curves where there'd been toned muscles, at the way her breast had doubled almost tripled in size -his favorite change in her body, at the way her face was becoming fuller by the second. More often than not, she'd complaint to him, telling him he'd gotten her fat with his cuban food craving babies, but he thought it was adorable how she'd pout at him whenever he placed his hands on her hips and nibble her ear, telling her that she had never looked better and that pregnancy fits her. The pout would soon turn into a grin and they'd find themselves whispering sweet nothings to each other as they made love well into the night.

Yesterday had been one of those nights. He'd found her alone in the couch, Patty and Austin long asleep, with her flat Louboutin boots clad feet propped up on the table, her face scrunched up in disgust and a pout on her lips. She didn't even turned to face him before she'd go on on how she just realized that she's waddling and how she can't even take off those stupid boots. Eric tried to hide his chuckle, but Calleigh caught on and threw him a glare. He made his way towards her, sat on the coffee table and placed her feet on his lap, he grinned at her and raised an eyebrow as he took off each boot along with her socks and gently massaged her feet. Her disgust suddenly turned into desire and she stood up and kissed him with such a force that had it not been by her whisper of "Kids" against his lips he'd have her right there on the living room. They barely made it to bed before they were making love to each other, both giggling like a teenage couple at their lack of restraint.

He grinned at the thought and leaned down to her belly, dropping a kiss and grinning even harder at the feel of one of their limbs pushing against his cheek before both babies started moving inside. As if on cue, a sleepy hand landed on his cheek and he dropped a kiss to her pulse point.

"I love you," he whispered landing his hand atop of hers and intertwining their fingers. He caught her sleepy "I love you too," before her breathing got even again signaling that she was asleep.

Eric loved to watch his wife as she sleep, but he couldn't wait till he gets to do the same with their babies.


End file.
